Tawnya
Tawnya is a brown gooptar/thornosaur hybrid created by Justin Wolfe and the one of the protagonists of the Goop's World series. Her father was a Thornosaur and her mother was a Gooptar. She is always seen wearing a navy blue croptop/tanktop, a green pair of pants, and a pair of black sandals. Her crest also has spikes on the end of it. Tawnya makes her debut appearance in Goop's World, where helps Goop on his quest to defeat King Grex. She is one of the main characters of almost every Goop's World series game. A while back, she met Goop, Bing, and Draclo. She soon entered into a romantic relationship with Bing. Name origin Tawnya's name is derived from the female name, Tonya. It also comes from the word tawny, which is a light brown-like color. Personality Tawnya is the tomboy to Blossom's girly girl personality. She is an avid fighter who is very protective of her boyfriend Bing, referring to him as her Bingy. She considers herself a friend to all living things, and seems to have a nature spirit inhabiting her body, as shown in Goop's World 2: Paranoia. This gives her a burning desire to protect the Petunia Forest with her bow and arrow and her martial arts skill. Her BFF is Blossom, and they've known eachother since childhood. She sometimes serves as a "team mom", playing the female version of the straight man against her boyfriend Bing and her friend Goop. She is Bing's soft spot. She also has a mother-like fondness for Draclo. Abilities Tawnya is skilled in most forms of martial arts, including karate and tai kwon do. She is a very agile and fast character, being the only character capable of performing a wall jump. Using her claws, she can also climb icy wall, as shown in Goop's World: Opal HQ. The same game also shows off Tawnya's archery skills. The second game claims that Tawnya's body is inhabited by some sort of nature spirit. Voice actor Unknown History The first event of importance involving Tawnya is before the original game, when she meets Goop, Bing, and Draclo. A year later, Tawnya is relaxing at Blossom's Castle when Blossom is kidnapped by King Grex. Tawnya then decides to help Goop on his quest to reclaim the Magic Opals and save Blossom. One year later, Tawnya must help Goop go on another adventure after the evil King Grex, now a ghost after being devoured by Magmass, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, causing the Real World and the Spirit World to mash together. Two years later, Tawnya finds herself and her kingdom under attack by the evil king (who is now a robot version of himself possessed by his spirit) and the bounty hunter Frogrump. However, as the attack begins, Grex's army itself is attacked and defeated by the army belonging to Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. She, Goop, and Bing decide to make a temporary truce with Frogrump and King Grex as Blossom stays behind in the kingdom. Tawnya and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Tawnya and Goop are once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. Tawnya sets up a dojo where Goop can practice controlling the Transformations he has created. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Tawnya did not exist. *Tawnya's signature color is Brown. *Tawnya appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up. *Tawnya appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where Tawnya has no English lines. *''Goop: Minion Warfare'' and Bing: Powered-Up are the only games in which Tawnya does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, Tawnya is 22. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, she's 27. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Tawnya is transformed into a cat. Gallery Tawnya's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World: Opal HQ Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Gooptars Category:Thornosaurs